Chanson D'amour
by Tinker tinker4
Summary: ini tentang dirimu..kau dengan suara indahmu…kau yang tersenyum indah..dan kau yang indah..Yaoi KyuSung..Song fic maybe


"**chanson d'amour"**

**Summary : **ini tentang dirimu..kau dengan suara indahmu…kau yang tersenyum indah..dan kau yang indah..

**Disclaimer : **always they are not mine

**Genre : **romance a little bit drama but there's not sad plot

**Rated :** T

**Warning : **YAOI fic, shounen-ai, typos, becareful for the confusing words, just go back if you don't like it I just warn you, and all that up to you^^

**Chapter 1**

"hah menyebalkan !" decak seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat sambil menggendong tas dengan enggan, suasana hatinya tak pernah membaik satu kata untuk menggambarkan hidupnya datar. Semuanya ia jalani tanpa rasa lebih hidupnya terlalu biasa, semuanya biasa bahkan predikat murid geniusnya sama sekali tak berguna ditempat kerja. Ia bekerja seperti robot yang diatur dengan jam, tidak ada makna istimewa dalam hidupnya.

Ia berjalan dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi, tak mempedulikan tatapan orang padanya toh iapun tidak kenal dengan mereka dan yang lebih membuatnya _badmood_ ia terpaksa pulang dengan jalan kaki dompetnya terjatuh entah dimana. Ia mengumpat benci terlebih sekarang berada di taman yang banyak orang, ia benci diperhatikan ia benci melihat orang-orang yang tertawa bersenang-senang sambil meminum teh sore, namun naluri dan hatinya bertentangan nyatanya ia malah duduk dibangku kayu taman itu setelah sebelumnya membeli Ba Pao dari uang yang ditemukanya disaku celananya, yah setidaknya ia menarik kembali sumpah serapahnya pada dewi fortuna. Ternyata ini taman yang indah ia salah berpendapat dengan _fountain_ ditengah taman rumput hijau yang terawat dan bermacam-macam bunga yang ditata rapi dengan bentuk unik disetiap sudutnya dan kalau dilihat posisi taman ini menghadap matahari terbenam tanpa gedung-gedung kota yang menghalangi membuatnya tersenyum tulus tanpa sadar.

_When I see your smile _

_Tears rolldown my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out….._

Kepalanya berputar kearah suara merdu tersebut, dan ia melihat seorang pemuda manis dengan pipi bulat, mata yang sipit, bibir kecil pink tipis, rambut hitam legam, dan topi baret merah semakin menambah manis diwajahnya yang seperti bayi, pemuda itu bernyanyi dengan gitar klasik dan tersenyum riang pada pengunjung taman yang tenang mendengarkanya bernyanyi….

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Entah apa dada Kyuhyun terasa ringan mendengar nyanyian pemuda itu ia memandang pemuda manis itu seakan pemuda itu tak memiliki beban hidup dengan senyumnya yang menawan, suara pemuda itu menghangatkanya.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya semakin terbawa lagu tersebut pengunjung lainpun ikut memejamkan mata.

It's okay it's okay it's okay

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

Setetes airmata bergulir dipipinya, ia belum pernah merasa sedamai ini dan pemuda manis itu bernyanyi dengan tenang seolah lagu itu untuknya, bolehkan pengunjung lainpun boleh.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love

My whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Dan perasaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya, muncul begitu cepat sampai desiran aneh itu mengganggunya, ia telah terjatuh pada pemuda manis itu.

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

The red jumpsuit apparatus : Your guardian angel.

Tepuk tangan pengunjung dari seluruh taman bersahutan, anak-anak kecil yang kebetulan ada ditaman menghampiri pemuda manis itu dan memberinya bunga yang dipetik ditaman, kuharap anak kecil itu tidak dihukum petugas taman, dan pipi pemuda itu merona manis senyumnya semakin terkembang begitu pengunjung memandang kagum padanya, dia penyanyi jalanan tapi sungguh dia jauh dari itu dengan pakaian rapih dan sikap penuh charisma ia membungkuk sopan dan pergi dengan senyum masih menempel diwajahnya.

"Tunggu !" seruku tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh dan jantungku kembali berdetak aneh.

"ne" bahkan ia berbicara dengan lembut.

"topimu terjatuh"

Huahahahahaha tink balik lagi :D setelah gak sengaja denger ni lagu yang udah lama banget gak kedengeran…jadi gimana kalian bosen ya sama tink ficnya gini-gini mulu gak papa kok^^..

Dan buat readers yang kasih support buat aku ini aku kasih fic yaoi Kyusung lainya apa kalian masih mencintai couple ini ? aku harap iya^^..

See you in the other story and don't forget to Read and Review…


End file.
